The present invention relates in general to wood stove air flow regulating and more particularly concerns novel apparatus and techniques for independently adjusting primary and secondary air flow in a wood stove in convenient structural form that locks both primary and secondary regulators in selected positions with but a single locking control in the wood stove door while providing an internal air flow channel with structure that helps prevent sparks from escaping through the air inlets.
The high cost of nonrenewable fossil fuels has stimulated a demand for wood stoves. One typical prior art wood stove includes a single air regulator that is movable to a position in the range between fully opened and fully closed. Alternatively, a wood stove may have a dual regulator operated by two separate controls for primary and second air.
U.S. Pat. No. 585,677 discloses two independent air regulators. For further background, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 955,007, 2,200,248 and 2,358,044.
It is an important object of the invention to provide an improved dual air regulator for a wood stove.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve the preceding object while facilitating simultaneous locking of both regulators.
It is another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while obstructing sparks from exiting through the air inlets.
It is still another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with compactly arranged structure.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with apparatus that is relatively easy and inexpensive to fabricate and relatively easy to adjust and lock by unskilled personnel.